Fight me! Fight me!
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: What would happen if Sano destroyed Saitou's paperwork? A story in which the usual 'fight' occurs and Saitou shows his imaginative side.


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me, if it did Sano would be purseued by many big boys...kukukuk

warnings: nothing much, slight blood and obviously swearing

Yo! 'Tis my first Kenshin fic and I would appreciate it if the flames and such were down to a minimal thanks.

"Fight me! Fight me, fight me, FIGHT ME!"

The wolf couldn't help the twitch that overcame him due to the rooster head's low, squaking voice. Because that was all he heard. The repetive squaking of an overstuffed chicken.

When will the child ever learn that he would never, _never _beat him without learning some form of basic defense?

Than again...Saitou figured that if he thought the ahou would learn anything _useful_ he was greatly overestimating the Battosai's idiot pet.

"C'mon man! We still have an old score to settle an' I ain't about to forget it or leave this room until you give me a proper fight! So the sooner you get off yer sorry ass the sooner I can kick said sorry ass and the sooner I'll be outta your hair!" The rooster bristled, brown eyes glowing with fiery pits of rage and determination as he raised a fist. "FIGHT MEEEE!"

"Go away ahou-"

"Who you callin' ahou?!"

"-in case you haven't noticed we're in the police station. In my office." the Shinsingumi continued, taking a drag of his cigarette and fingering the blade at his side. Oh the temptations...

"Besides, you'll never defeat me. Not even in ten generations will your line defeat mine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

Sano snickered and looked away for a minute before the half naked teen leered at him with a slightly cruel expression. "Now, now Saitou you flatter yerself..."

The bamboo curtain head obviously thought that the boy was remarking on his strengths but he was soon proven wrong.

"What woman would ever want to mother your spawn?"

A twitch of an eyebrow but golden eyes stayed directed at the paperwork on his desk. How he wished Chou would come in and take this idiot off his hands...and he didn't bother to dignify such a question that sounded more like a statement with a response.

The ahou was a mere child after all, and like all children when they're ignored they tend to go through three phases. One: they get aggravated and throw tantrums, hoping to get a responce that way. Two: they twitch and pout, sulking and trying to get their way through the means of the 'puppy eyes'. Three: they leave to go bother someone else.

Sagara Sanosuke was no different, but instead of the leaving part it was switched with trying to attack the cop and in retaliation getting his rear end handed to him until he was bleeding and black and blue.

_Than _he left.

Saitou's tail flicked from side to side in aggravation when the literal rooster hopped up onto his desk, yellow feet and sharp talons standing ontop of his important buisness and he fought to remain in control of himself even as his ears flattened to the top of his furry head.

Sano bent over, brown feathered wings crossed over his chest as a smirk formed on his beak, the usual fish bone sticking out of the corner of it. The red feathers on top of his head stuck up in his usual fashion and four brown strands were still falling over a long red bandanna into his eyes.

Saitou's attire was the same in this form as it was in his human form by the way, the same blue top and trousers with the usual coppers' katana.

Oh if only the bird head would leave him to go bother his friends...

"Well old man? Do you admit defeat my default of are you gonna fight me?"

Gold eyes glared through thin strands of black bangs and Saitou's fangs bared, fur bristling. He wanted so much to destroy this moron in front of him but he had more important things to do than to play with the idiot.

But just as he was about to push the buff bird off of his paperwork the dark talons slashed the papers to bits...leaving emotionless amber eyes to follow their movements through the air.

"Whoops," Sanosuke flipped his wings up and cocked his head in a manner of uncaring 'innocence' and the sonban ban taichou (third squad captain) of the Shinsengumi snapped.

The desk was knocked aside as the wolf pounced and growled and the rooster crowed in shock as he was shoved to the floor. He valiantly tried to throw punches and kicks and bites but the wolf was too fast and too strong and just _too much _for the young poultry.

Saitou punched right back, his paw landing a direct hit on the bird's yellow beak and he snatched the rooster around the middle with his jaws, shaking him from side to side, listening to the boy's protesting struggles and ignoring and dodging the retaliations before chucking the moron to the other side of the room. Sano landed against the wall and jumped back up moments later only to be attacked again, once again locked in the canine's teeth only to suffer the same torment.

The cycle went on for a couple of minutes until Haijime got tired of the boy's constant refooting and unsheathed his sword, standing on his hind legs to get into his gatotsu position.

Aaaaaand to be honest...it looked very strange for a wolf who was better off on all fours, standing upright in such a hunched position.

After the nonfatal strike, after all, no matter how much the kid antagonized him he liked him and didn't want to kill him, he placed the sword back in it's sheath and left the rooster to his unconsious defeat to turn and go back to his desk.

Once he hopped up in his big swirling chair and turned to start gathering new paperwork the door opened and a spindly broom walked in with caution.

Chou's eyebrow rose up to his own bandanna at the sight of the bleeding ahou and usual emotionless cop. He had come in to see what all the ruckus was about but when the wolf's eyes landed on him his spindles of hair twitched and itched in nervousness.

What if the psycho turned on him too?!

"What do you want?"

The broom head jumped almost a foot into the air and stuttered, "N-nothing boss! I'll just leave ya alone now."

And with that he ran out of the door, closing it behind him.

Huffing through his nose Saitou lit another cancer stick and took a deep, relaxing drag of it, completely ignoring the ahou sprawled out on the floor.

He had more important things to deal with. His paperwork.

Well, there you have it. a oneshot that wouldn't leave me alone for forever now and this thing was actually brought on by the episode where Sano shows up Kyoto and him and Saitou meet Chou for the first time. Ya know when the blonde and brunette get into the scuffle and Saitou thinks about the rooster and broom.

the first thing that popped into my head at that moment was 'ha! Saitou has an imagination after all!'

anyways hope you like it and please leave a review

ja ne


End file.
